A Malfoy and A Weasley
by I just want food
Summary: The story of how the weasel's daughter and the ferret's son got together...finally


**Disclaimer: **Duh, me don't own anythin'.

**Summary: **How Rose and Scorpius got together...finally.

_The Story of a Malfoy and a Weasley_

Rose Weasley is jealous. That's right. Jealous. She's been pining for her best friend for years really and then someone comes along and tries to steal him from her.

Okay, maybe she's overacting. Said best friend is not hers _hers_. And said _someone _isn't really trying to steal her best friend from her. No, said someone isn't even mean to her. Or to anyone. Other than the occasional viciousness that Rose sees from that said someone when they were practicing, she's nice really.

Maybe she should start from the beginning actually. Seeing that everybody who is reading this wouldn't understand what she was fuming about.

She's in her sixth year—she, Albus, and Scorpius—when the TriWizard Championship is happening. Headmistress McGonagall (who she supposed is the one to blame for all this that's happening to her) thought it would be a good idea to invite Hogwarts' American counterpart, Salem Institute of Magic. The school was fairly new, so it really would be a good idea to get acquainted over the continent.

Rose was actually riled about the whole thing, seeing that Hugo is the one chosen to participate. But she turned sour when the performers from Salem arrived and Scorp introduced one to them.

"This is Arabella Everett." he said, introducing the girl who by far was one of the best dancers in their group, catching male attention all over Hogwarts including those from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

Said girl shook hands with all of them. And Rose would admit she's gorgeous. Her long copper hair framing her fair skin and her blue-gray eyes complementing her darkish red hair. She's short though, a few inches shorter than Rose—and that's saying something since Rose is only a mere five foot five. Arabella must only be five foot two.

And Rose could see that Scorp and her knew each other very well. He's glad that Arabella was there. And that was an understatement. He's enthusiastic about the whole thing.

The two would hang out and talk about old times. Or at least, that's what they were talking about when she heard them once. Scorp even turned her down when she asked if he would like to study for Charms. Scorp never turned her down before.

"I'm off to Hogsmeade with Ara," he had told her. "Maybe later I could catch up with you."

Rose silently fumed. She didn't even bother waiting for Scorp and when he told her that he looked for her couple of hours after he left, she lied about feeling sleepy so she didn't bother studying. He was about to say something, maybe call her out on the lie. They knew each other very well, after all. And Rose isn't the type of person who would feel sleepy when she thought of studying. But he closed his mouth instead and went down with her to the hall.

Arabella would even hang with them lot sometimes. She was a good company and could make them laugh. Lily adores her and she even confessed to them that she would like Ara to be her sister in some sense.

"You mean to Albus?" Rose asked, and felt some hope that maybe, just maybe they could match the two to each other and finally Scorp would be all to herself once more.

Lily laughed. "Ara? To Albus? I don't think so. Maybe to James." she said thoughtfully.

Rose's shoulders slumped. Maybe there was no hope after all. And she would just pine for her best friend for many many years. She would maybe attend their wedding and be all heartbroken inside.

Maybe she could just borrow Scorp's grandfather's Death Eater mask and wear it all the time so no one could see her emotions. Okay, that was a bit dramatic. Besides, her father would have a heart attack once he sees his precious princess wearing a mask that he loathed. Plus, she's pretty sure Lucius Malfoy doesn't have that mask anymore.

Rose wished that Arabella wasn't so nice to them. Maybe then, she could actually show how she hated her. But that was just the thing, she _couldn't _hate Ara even if she wanted to. It's so sad, that fact.

And now, back to the present, Rose is just so jealous. She just saw the two of them hugging as if there's no tomorrow. Scorp looked perfectly happy for some reason. And there's only one reason she could think of that would make him look happy like that. Scorp finally asked Ara out and she said yes to him. Great.

She decided to go back to her room and cry all day long. But as she entered the room, she decided that that wouldn't be the case since all three of her roommates are inside chatting happily. Lucy, her cousin, excitedly told her that she just received the money to buy the ball gown.

"For what?" she asked, half-curious.

"The Yule Ball, silly! Only three days to go." she explained and then her voice turned dreamy as she went on. "I have Andrew Finnigan as a date."

Rose thought that it was about time. He had been staring at her from the Hufflepuff table ever since second year. Lucy was doing the same.

"Yeah, and we're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow to buy gowns since it's Hogsmeade day tomorrow anyway. Wanna come?" Aurelia Wood asked her.

"Maybe not. I need to finish my school work." Rose answered quickly. She hadn't even thought about the ball.

"When are you going to buy your gown?" Joanne Howl asked. "Wait, don't tell me that you don't have a date?"

Everyone looked at Rose. She had to quickly make up a lie. "Well...a few people asked me, of course. But I turned them down. I figured it would be a good idea to study since the dormitories will be quiet. You know, N.E. next year and all."

They seemed to have accepted the lie. It was a very Rose thing to do. And Rose silently sighed in relief. "Oh, we just thought you'd be going since it was so obvious that..." Lucy hesitated, "Oh! Never mind." she said instead and continued to look dreamy.

Rose was about to question her but decided against it. She just wanted to sleep, since crying wouldn't be appropriate. "Uhm, guys, I'm going to sleep. I don't really feel good."

Her roommates consented and talked quietly but still excitedly about the coming ball. Rose just hoped that she wouldn't be crying in her sleep so that her roommates wouldn't ask awkward questions.

Morning came and Rose woke up with her roommates gone. She felt relieved. Now, no one's going to see her wallow and look mournful.

Well, that was what she was thinking before a knock was heard.

Rose mentally cursed at whoever was disturbing her alone time. But she was to swallow what she said because the person at the other side was none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

With her poker face on, she asked him what he wanted. He was a little taken aback by her expression. Usually she has a big smile for him. But he quickly recovered and just smiled at her.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." he said casually.

Rose dreaded this conversation. He was going to tell her all about the lovey-dovey stuff about him and Ara and she's afraid her poker face—not to mention her heart—wouldn't be able to stand that.

"Sorry, but I can't. I'm late for Hogsmeade. Lucy and the others already left without me." she said smoothly. She is so going to thank her mother for giving her a smart brain although she has to work on her "eye skills".

Scorp seemed crestfallen. "Oh, alright. Maybe later then." he said and, as if having an inner battle with himself, left with a small wave.

Rose exhaled, she didn't realize she was holding it in since that lie. When she recovered, she quickly dressed herself and left, barely catching the last batch of students going to Hogsmeade.

She caught her roommates at a newly opened shop near the corner of Hogsmeade.

"We thought you were studying?" Joanne asked, surprised that she was there.

"Change of plans." was all she said and quickly commented on the ball gown that Lucy was holding. "You should get that. It brings out your eyes."

"Thanks. I was thinking about that." Lucy said happily, eyeing her cousin secretly. Her cousin was slightly out of breath, as if recently emerging from a dilemma.

"What do you think goes well with this," Aurelia asked, holding a blue gown that barely reaches her knees. "This pair," she held up a pair of simple black satin heels. "or this one?" a pair of strappy dark blue heels was raised.

Rose seemed to think for a moment. "The first one."

"Red or lavender?" Joanne asked her next, holding up two gowns.

"Lavender." she said almost instantly. It was always agreed that Joanne looked her best in lavender.

Rose decided to look for gowns. She wanted to keep her mind out of recent developments between her best friend and someone else.

Upon seeing a golden gown, she decided to try it. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she thought that the gown flaunted the gold more in her golden red hair. Lucy thought she looked stunning when they saw her and the others agreed.

"You should buy that, you know." Joanne said.

"But I'm not going to the ball." she said flatly.

"Who knows? You might decide to change plans again. You're being spontaneous lately." Lucy said, a twinkle in her eyes suggested that she was only teasing. But Rose reddened a bit. She didn't think anyone would notice. She should've counted on Lucy being observant.

Rose ended up giving in to the temptation. She's sure her parents wouldn't mind her spending a bit more than she should. Rose deserved splurging a bit after all her efforts in studying. She also bought golden heels to match the gown.

After their purchase, the girls visited various shops and such. It made Rose forget about Scorpius. Almost.

"Rose, you are truly aware that you can't avoid Scorp much longer?" Al asked, while Rose stuff herself at the Gryffindor table. It was dinner time.

Yesterday, after the Hogsmeade trip and for the rest of today, Rose thought that she did a good job of avoiding Scorpius by staying away from the library and the common room—her favorite areas—knowing full well that Scorp would be there waiting for her.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Drop the act and talk to him will you? It will save us, his roommates, a lot of trouble." her cousin is getting frustrated. She could tell by the way he picks at his bread.

Rose wanted to ask, "What trouble?" But before she could, the bell rang, signaling for everyone to get settled in their quarters. Al left and soon, she found herself with the throng of people going out, thinking of what Al said.

What does Al mean by trouble? Is Scorpius giving them hell because he's been over the hills lately? Does her cousin think Rose is some kind of sponge that could just absorb whatever happiness it is that Scorp found?

She was in that state when suddenly, she was attacked. Before she could squeal, her predator covered her mouth. Rose could tell it was a he and he moved so fast that one minute, they were somewhere with lights and the next, well, she could guess they were in some kind of a broom cupboard.

Rose was about to whip out her wand and give this intruder a lashing when she realized that she left it in her room. She huffed at her stupidity and was about to wonder who the idiot is when someone whispered "Lumos."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Rose shouted, surprised that it was her best mate.

"Sssshhh!" he said and put his hand over her mouth again. It took all of Rose's control not to shiver under his touch—even if it's very suspicious. "You'll get us found."

They just stared at each other—Scorp gauging her reaction; Rose still surprised at this turn of events—before he uncovered her mouth.

Rose visibly relaxed and regained her old self to ask. "What the hell?"

"Well, I have to tell you something." he said sheepishly. And Rose knew that he was nervous for he was holding his nape with his left hand and his right hand was on his waist. Rose wished it was her hands that was sticking to him.

_No Rose! Bad Rose! He's with Ara! _She mentally berated herself.

She looked at him weirdly. "And you're that desperate that you have us trapped here in a smelly, dusty, and dark broom cupboard?"

"Considering how much you've been avoiding me? Yes." he said, not batting an eyelash.

Rose felt guilty for that one. "I wasn't avoiding you." Why oh why can't she lie better and at least look at him in the eye when she lies? He just arched his eyebrow. "I mean, yeah, you don't probably need me when you're pouring your heart out about her."

"About who—What?" Scorp looked confused. And darn it, he looks so cute when he's confused.

Rose, partially berating herself for still thinking such things and partially pissed at how he, to her, play innocent, became livid. "To Ara. Don't you dare play innocent to me."

"What?" Scorp said. That seemed to be the only thing he could form right now. He paused for a bit when something made itself clear to him. The reason why she's avoiding him. "Merlin!" he said and then started laughing. He was laughing so hard he was close to guffawing. And Rose just blushed. She has a feeling that she's about to get humiliated.

She watched warily for 5 minutes. That's how long he took to calm down enough to speak. Traces of laughter were still there when he spoke. "You thought I was with Ara?" Rose nodded, still trying to figure out what's going on.

"How could you think of that?" he asked, holding on to her arms and slightly shaking her.

"Well, you two have been hanging out this past few days. I mean, just the two of you. You don't show up for our study sessions anymore. You two talk as if..." she trailed when she saw him smiling. "Are you going to start laughing at me again?"

He shook his head. "Ms. Weasley, are you jealous?"

Rose blushed. "Me? No! Why would I be? How could you think of that? How dare you insinuate-" she paused when her lips came in contact with something.

Something smooth and soft and smells like vanilla. Which turned out to be Scorpius' lips.

After she got over her shock, she kissed him back. Something she's been longing to do for a very long time. Soon, the kisses turned heated. Rose wound her arms around his neck. His hands on her waist and hips. Her legs almost tangled with his. After a couple more minutes, he pulled away with great hesitation.

"I've been wanting to do that!" Scorp said, panting. His thumb stroking her cheek. His stormy gray eyes looking at her hungrily.

"Me too." Rose answered. Her eyes locking with his with the same intensity. "Is it safe to say that you're not dating Ara?"

"Merline yes! How could you think of that? She's my cousin!"

"Cousin?" Rose parroted. She wanted to gag at her own thought.

"Second cousin if you like to get technical."

"B-but, I saw you hugging and everything."

"That was because I asked her what she thinks of you. I plan on confessing that night to you. She approved and I was so happy because she's as picky as Grandma Amalthea when it comes to who'll be joining the family."

"Whoa. Back up. Confess?"

"Well if it's not so obvious to you now, I like you. I fancy you, Rose Camelia Weasley." he said, slightly blushing from his confession.

"If it's any consolation, I fancy you too." she said, beaming at him. He smiled at her, before leaning down for another kiss when she stopped him. "But still, confessing in a broom cupboard. Really?"

"Blame my dad. He suggested the idea to me." he said and leaned down again. Rose didn't stop him this time.

_The day of the Yule Ball_

Rose and Scorp entered the Great Hall holding hands. Despite a few whispers and jealous looks sent their way, the two were surprised that not many were startled to see them together. Of course, there were catcalls from the Weasley/Potter brood, led by Albus, that eventually caught on.

They were about to dance when Rose spotted Ara having fun with her buddies. Rose insisted that they approach her. When they did, Rose apologized.

Ara was confused. Scorp laughed out loud. And Rose just blushed.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
